The Swap
by roseygirl1987
Summary: Emmett and Bella, are happy and living together but what happens when they are both tempted by someone else, will they stay together or go their seperate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

Emmett and I had known each other only two weeks before we started dating. He was a deputy at my father's police station. My father liked him a lot. We have currently been dating for four months now. He is very attractive, he is built, sweet, and has a great personality; we clicked the first moment we met.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Emmett called tonight was going to be the first night I was going to meet his family, his parents asked us to dinner so they could meet me.

"In a second I can't find my earring."

"Check under the pillow, I think I felt it there last night."

There it was just like he said under the pillow. After I put my earring in I walked down the stairs and met him in the kitchen.

"Wow look at you." I was wearing a black dress, with silver sequences under the chest area, he was wearing a nice button down shirt, and black slacks.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." He gave me a kiss and then we walked out the door.

I was so nervous on the way to his parents house, I knew I would be meeting everyone there I never asked to much about his family because I knew that he had a sister and a brother and that's all I needed to know I was with the person I wanted and that's all that mattered.

When we arrived his father was standing outside talking his phone. I knew his father was a doctor so I figured it was a business call.

"Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you, I am Esme Emmett's mother." She looked like she could have been his sister.

I was then introduced to His dad Carlisle and his sister and her husband Jasper. I was wondering where his brother was he must not have shown up yet.

"Dinner is ready; hopefully Edward will make it here before it gets cold." Esme called from the dining room.

Just as we all sat down to eat, he arrived, "He where's everyone at?"

"We are in the dining room." Just then he walked in with a very beautiful girl on his arm.

"Hey everyone this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is My mother Esme, My father Carlisle, My sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and MY brother Emmett and…" he didn't know me, so I waited for Emmett to say something but he was too busy staring at Rosalie.

"Hi I am Bella Emmett's girlfriend." I said nudging Emmett in the side.

"Oh yeah this is Bella Swan, I work for her father."

Edward was just as handsome if not more than Emmett, Edward had almost a gentle but bad boy feel to him.

Edward sat next to me while Rosalie sat next to Alice.

"So Rosalie what do you do?" Emmett asked her with a weird tone.

"Oh I work for a fashion magazine out of D.C."

Wow she looked like she should have been in the magazine instead of working for one. She had beautiful sandy blonde hair and a figure that would make men drool.

"What do you do Bella?" Rosalie asked me in return.

"Oh I work for a special ed facility for children with special needs."

Edward looked at me like he was shocked. "That is interesting, what kind of work do you do there?" Edward asked. Rosalie seemed uncomfortable that he was conversing with me so she put her hand on his leg.

"He have different stimulating activities for them do including horseback riding, and swimming."

"Wow, that's awesome." He said with a smile.

After dinner we all went outside to just hang out and drink.

I was talking with Alice, she is very nice and we hit it off, I think I talked to her for most of the night then I noticed Rosalie talking to Emmett and she looked really "friendly" with him.

I decided to excuse myself from talking with Alice and walked inside. I needed to get away from the crowd for a moment. When I walked through the back doors and headed towards the living room I felt hands slid onto my hips.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to follow." I said thinking it was Emmett behind me.

"Were you?" When he said that I knew it wasn't Emmett. I jerked around, but his hands never left my hips, my body started to tingle when his hands slid across my stomach.

"You look very beautiful you know that Bella."

"Uhm…. Thanks, but shouldn't you be with Rosalie?" I couldn't believe he was standing here especially since I was dating his brother.

"She is pretty cozy with Emmett which doesn't surprise me considering he is more her type. " He didn't look depressed by it.

I was about to walk away when I felt his hand slid up my back, and through my hair. I couldn't help but lay my head back and close my eyes.

For some strange reason I wanted him to kiss me and not let go.

Just then Emmett walked in, "What in the hell is going on in here?"

"Hey bro nothing she just felt faint so I was helping her."

"Bella honey are you?"

"Yeah, but we need to talk."

We walked into the kitchen to have our talk, "Would you like to explain what that was with Rosalie?"

"Bella what are you talking about we were just talking."

"Oh yeah you two looked awfully cozy to be just talking."

"I cannot believe you of all people would accuse me of messing around."

"Emmett I did not accuse you of messing around I just said that you two were not just talking."

"Whatever Bella I am going back outside with the rest of my family."

I headed towards the front door and called me a taxi to go to a hotel. I decided to go to a hotel since me and Emmett are living together.

"Can I give you a ride?" Edward asked from behind me.

"No thank you I think I will just take a taxi."

"Why pay for a ride when you can get one for free?"

I finally said yes and he walked me to his car and opened the door and then got in himself.

We didn't say anything the entire way to the hotel, but he parked his car once we were there and stood with me while I got a room and then he walked me to the door.

"You didn't have to walk me up here I could have managed on my own."

"I know that but I thought you might have wanted someone to talk to."

"Thanks but don't you think you better get back to Rosalie?" I really didn't want him to leave but I also knew I needed to be alone.

"Rosalie will be just fine I want to make sure you're ok." With that I let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

We talked for about half an hour and then it happened, He slid his hand back up into my hair and kissed me, his warm soft lips pressed against mine felt like magic. He was gentle and smooth; as he pulled away he lightly bit my bottom lip. I let out a light groan as his hand ran down my back and across my thigh.

"Edward I don't…" He put his finger over my lip.

"Bella I find you uncontrollably attractive, I have never been so attracted to anyone in my life."

I stood up to walk away but he was right behind me. He Put on hand around my stomach, and moved my hair away from my neck with his other. I felt my knees quake when he touched me. He must have felt me get weak because his grip tightened around me. I felt his soft warm lips press against my neck. His free hand made its way over my shoulder and to my breasts. I didn't know how much longer I could hold myself up. His touch made me weak and I didn't know why. His hand that was around my stomach made its way down my thigh and up under the bottom of my dress. The touch of him through my panties was excruciating, I wanted him now more than ever but I couldn't make myself move.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said softly in my ear.

"No." I replied just as softly as his whisper

With that he twirled me around and I felt his hands slide over my ass and raise my dress. His hands felt nice roaming my body, He slid his hands under my thighs and raised me up, and I wrapped my legs around him, and began kissing his neck. He laid me on the floor and raised up my dress, His lips on my stomach made me jerk; I slid my hands through his hair and down to the middle of his back. He kept lower and kissing till he was kissing the inside of my thighs. I had never done this before what I thought he was about to do, all Emmett and I had done was make love never any oral. I felt Edwards fingers slid under the top of my panties as he slowly slide them down one side then the other and same again until they were off. I then felt him run both hands up my quivering legs. Once he reached the area my panties once were He ran his fingers in between my lips. I knew I was wet from the beginning of this meeting, he slowly slid two fingers into me and I gasped in shock. I felt so wonderful with him touching me. I arched my back in pleasure, as be slowly slid his tongue between my lips and I jerked in shock.

"Edward make love to me." I said I knew I couldn't take much more of what he was doing.

He slid his tongue up my stomach as he raised my dress higher and higher till he took it off over my head. He lay on top of me and I felt his hard erect penis pressed against me. I moaned in need for him .I felt his hands slid down over my breasts, "Bella you feel so good." I couldn't contain my need for him as I pulled him up and kissed him a hard exotic kiss to tell him how I felt.

He slid his erect penis in me and I moaned with happiness. The way we moved together it was like we were one. HE was gentle and the way he made love to me made me feel like I was the only person in the world that mattered to him. He cupped my left breast with his hand as he slowly pushed himself in and out, he felt amazing. I had one hand smashed against the floor will the other rand up and down his back. When I knew I was close to cumming, I told him to move harder and fast. He complied with my request and as I arched my back about to release he did several incredible great thrusts that allowed both of us to release at the same time. He then collapsed next to me on the floor and I nuzzled against his hard sweaty chest.

"That was amazing!" I said trying to regain myself.

"That it was" he had a smile upon his face. HE held me to him like he never wanted to let me go.

Somehow we managed to make our way up to the bed where we slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

The next morning I had a feeling inside that I needed to talk to Emmett, I mean for heaven's sake I just slept with his brother. Although I knew it was wrong what I did, I wasn't regretful.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked with a smile still on his face still from last night.

"Yes and no, last night was great beyond great, but I need to talk to Emmett."

"You sure you want to do that?" He seemed nervous, almost like I was going to try and go back to Emmett.

"Yeah, you can stay here I will be back later with my stuff."

"I would like to go with you I should be there too; I mean it is my fault it happened just as much as it is yours if not more." He seemed calm when he said this.

We both decided to go, the entire drive over there I could feel my body shaking with nerves. When we arrived at the house, I really got nervous but I knew I needed to do this. I cared about Emmett and I wanted to be truthful. When we entered the house we were both surprised but what we saw.

"Oh excuse me; I am sorry I should have knocked." Rosalie was standing in the kitchen in nothing but MY robe.

"OH, EMMETT!" Rosalie called up stairs.

When Emmett came down he turned white at the site of me.

We both knew we needed to talk, so we all four went into the living room. It seems Edward and I weren't the only ones who had fun last night. We all agreed we were actually ok with what had happened. Emmett and Rosalie looked happy and Emmett said the same about Edward and I. Edward placed his arm behind my back when Emmett said this.

"Edward take care of her she is a great, amazing, person."

"I will, as I hope you will with Rose."

We all decided that maybe it was best if we ended this conversation before someone decided to take back the good luck notes. I went and packed some of my things and Edward loaded them into the care while I said my goodbyes to Emmett.

"I wish you two all the best of luck." I said in the doorway.

"Bella you are talking like we will never see each other again, I mean your dating my brother so we will see each other probably more than most ex's."

He was right about that we were actually going to another family dinner tomorrow night and what a shock his family would be in to see that we all would be with a different person than we were with last night.

The next few months were amazing, Emmett had proposed to Rosalie, and I couldn't be happier. They were so happy with one another, and that I was glad.

At their engagement party I decided to make a toast.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please. As you all know Emmett and I have both had a weird journey these past couple of months. We started out together and I took Edward and he took Rosalie. Most people would be upset by this but he were happy and that's all both of us cared about. I look at the two of you here tonight and I know the decision we made was the right one. Emmett I have never seen you so happy, as much as I would like to think I made you this happy, I know I didn't. Rosalie, you are everything to him and I couldn't ask for anything more. I wish you two the best of luck in your life, and I look forward to seeing your happiness every moment of the way."

Emmett rushed over to hug me and whisper in my ear, "You will always be the one who made me who I am, and I couldn't thank you enough. I wish you and Edward the same Happiness that you have blessed upon us."

He went back to Rosalie and I went to join Edward on the swing in the back of the yard.

"The speech was beautiful baby, couldn't have said it better myself."

He kissed me like he never wanted to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

The next few months went by so fast, Emmett and Rosalie had a beautiful wedding, Alice and Jasper found out they were going to have a baby, and Edward and I well we moved in together and just enjoyed every moment we had together. We never rushed anything because we knew together we had all the time in the world.

I knew that Edward was the man of my dreams; the one god had sent me. He was everything I had ever wanted. We knew that when the time was right god would send us a sign that it was time to take the next step of marriage. Even with this I still wanted to know when, I was ready to be his in every way possible. I would just have to be patient and soon enough I would be his and he would be mine.


	5. Note to Readers!

There will be a sequel to this story where they get married and have some amazing journeys so don't be disappointed that this is short, there is more to come.


	6. Thank You

I want to thank anyone who reads my stories, I have been very stressed out lately and when a friend lead me to reading these stories I decided to try my hand at writing one and by doing so I found a release for stress. By writing these stories I have managed to minimize the stress I feel. I would be very thankful to anyone who would leave me a review or feedback telling me what you think, either good or bad. Thank you again and have a great day!


End file.
